Pardonne-Moi, J'ai Pêché Envers Toi
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Forgive Me, I Have Sinned Against You" de Mystic Rains. Poudlard est attaqué par des Mangemorts. Presque tout le monde est mort. L'école tombe en ruine. Y aura-t-il de la place dans son coeur pour le pardon, pour la destruction qu'ils ont causés ? OS


_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Pardonne-Moi, J'ai Pêché Envers Toi

* * *

_Une autre tête pend misérablement_

_L'enfant est enlevé lentement_

_Et la violence cause un tel silence_

_Que nous sommes en transe ?_

_Mais tu vois c'est pas moi_

_Jamais de ça sous mon toit_

_Dans ta tête, dans ta tête_

_Ils se tuent sans cesse_

("Zombie" des Cranberries, adaptation par Hermi-kô)

* * *

Une nuit fraiche comme toutes les autres. Des criquets qui 'chantaient' l'amour. Des étoiles qui brillaient et la lune qui étincelait au firmament. Des élèves qui sortaient de leur lit pour aller conter fleurette au plus offrant. Une brise printanière qui faisait se courber les brins d'herbe, saluant le galop frivole des licornes de la Foret.

Comment une nuit si paisible pouvait-elle mener à une telle catastrophe ?

Poudlard était la proie des flammes. Des corps s'amoncelaient sur la pelouse. De jeunes filles hurlaient alors qu'on les violentait. Des élèves, même des premières années, tentaient de venir à leur aide tout en se protégeant. Avec des sorts aussi pathétiques que la lévitation et la métamorphose d'aiguilles à tricoter, ils ne couraient qu'à leur perte.

La Marque Noire planait dans le ciel comme un horrible nuage vert, refusant d'être dispersée aux quatre vents. La pelouse autrefois verte était tachée de rouge, gorgée du sang des innocents et des enfants. Parmi ceux qui étaient tombés il y avait Harry Potter. Celui qu'on avait considéré le Sauveur du monde, célèbre pour sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et ses yeux émeraude, était étalé de tout son long aux pieds de Voldemort. A ses côtés se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, le seul que craignait l'ennemi, n'était plus. Un signe que personne ne pouvait le vaincre désormais.

Un peu plus loin étaient entassés au sol plusieurs enfants aux cheveux roux, aux membres entremêlés les uns avec les autres. Deux jumeaux portant des pulls aux initiales F et G, couchés sur un grand garçon plus jeune, lui aussi en pull. Au lieu d'une lettre, son vêtement n'était que marron. Enfin une jeune fille, ses joues froides mouillées de larmes. Sa main tenait une dague moldue profondément enfoncée dans son ventre. Elle était l'une des rares qui avaient décidés de s'ôter la vie elle-même cette nuit-là.

Les Mangemorts pullulaient les lieux, leurs visages à découvert, dévoilant leur identité. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre, car leurs ennemis étaient soient mourants, soient mourus, soient sur le point de mourir. Ils faisaient bruyamment éclater leur joie tandis qu'ils martyrisaient les derniers survivants.

Une fille se traina lentement de sous les cadavres, ses cheveux bruns touffus couverts de saletés et de débris. Soit trop faible pour courir ou trop apeurée d'être capturée, elle se déplaçait de corps en corps. La respiration chaotique, elle prit ses jambes à son cou vers la Forêt Interdite dès que l'occasion se présenta.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, un garçon aux cheveux peroxydés l'avait aperçu. Il la suivit calmement, s'écartant de la foule et se dirigeant vers la Forêt Interdite à grands pas.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il s'élança à la poursuite de la fille esseulée, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. La femelle regarda par-dessus son épaule, et voyant le Mangemort, accéléra. Ses pieds passaient par-dessus les racines, sachant que la distance s'amenuisait entre elle et son poursuivant malgré ses efforts. Le souffle court, elle essayait tant bien que mal de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, et ne vit pas la branche tombée au sol devant elle.

Elle s'étala de tout son long, tandis que son attaquant au regard d'acier arrivait à sa hauteur et la prenait dans ses bras. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur elle. La fille, toussant violemment, croassa la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit :

"Draco, pourquoi ?"

Draco la regarda, secouant la tête. Il se mit à lui caresser calmement les cheveux et à la regarder.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas, Hermione. Tout ira bien si tu dis juste pardon."

Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité, ses yeux bruns écarquillés sous le choc et la rage.

"Je n'ai pas à m'excuser devant ..."

"Si, Hermione," Draco murmura abruptement, la tenant par les épaules et la secouant aussi fort que possible. Elle toussa de nouveau, de petites gouttes de sang apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il ne montra aucun sentiment sur sa figure de marbre. "Dis pardon pour toutes ces fois où tu as eu de meilleures notes que moi. Comment tu as été la prunelle des yeux de tous les professeurs tandis qu'ils me narguaient..."

Elle voulait le couper, mais il pressa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et pouvoir continuer :

"Tu n'es qu'une sale roturière née moldue et rat de bibliothèque. Pourtant tout le monde préfère être avec toi qu'avec moi. J'ai dû me farcir deux idiots alors que tu t'es fait des amis qui donneraient leur vie pour toi. Demande pardon pour avoir été en haut de l'échelle quand tu aurais du être la saleté en-dessous."

Elle était énervée, fatiguée, défaite et confuse. Toutefois elle ne dit rien. Il lui fallut beaucoup de force pour prononcer deux syllabes : "Male-foy ?"

Le jeune Mangemort sourit tristement. "Sache que je te pardonne. Je te pardonne pour toutes ces choses. Pour ne pas être une sang-pure. Pour ne pas être ma femme quand tu es cent fois mieux que Pansy. Pour ne pas être à Serpentard. Pour ne pas me respecter alors que tu aurais dû baiser mes pieds."

Draco se tut, ses yeux froids plongeant tristement dans les siens. Brusquement, il lui fit un câlin. Trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hermione lui rendit faiblement son étreinte. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle savait que le soleil se lèverait sans elle. Il ferma durement ses yeux et lui murmura :

"Dis pardon, Hermione. Je vais m'arranger pour que tout s'arrange. Juste dis pardon."

"Je suis désolée, Draco..." Lui murmura-t-elle doucement en pleurant.

Draco s'écarta et embrassa délicatement Hermione, lui coupant le souffle. C'était le dernier souffle qu'elle inspira.

Il se leva et retira la dague de son cœur, considérant la Griffondor affaissée sur le sol de terre meuble.

"Je suis désolé aussi, Hermione."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma toute première histoire qui vaut le coup. J'ai passé une mauvaise journée et je pensais à ça depuis un moment déjà. J'espère que vous aurez assez de cœur pour ne pas me descendre en flammes. Cela fait longtemps.**

**Note de la traductrice : Cet OS par l'auteur de ma Skibi! Fanfic est vraiment magnifique et m'a fait pleurer. Moi qui ne suis pas pour le pairing DrayMione tout en adorant ces deux personnages je me suis laissée emportée par ce qui passe entre eux au-delà des mots dans cette histoire. Certes, c'est très sombre, mais c'est beau. Et si vous trouvez ça bien, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, car l'auteur a honte de cette fic sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
